


Rehearsal Gone Wrong

by GetMeOut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Diapers, Infantilism, Injury, M/M, Omorashi, Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMeOut/pseuds/GetMeOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have a last minute rehearsal before a concert, and things go terribly wrong. Harry has accidents, Niall gets stressed and Louis hits his head, causing all of them to mentally regress. Looks like Zayn and Daddy Direction to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehearsal Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is an altered RP session between a friend and I.

This rehearsal was going _terrible_. Harry wouldn't stop squirming! Niall was acting strangely as well, and Louis looked like he was about to hurt himself, he was so uncoordinated.  
Niall whimpered, being too stressed to do anything at all these days, and he was slowly starting to regress, his eyes shimmering with tears. Harry toddled over to Niall, since he had to go so badly and could barely walk, and slowly sat next to Niall, "What's up?"  
Later on, Louis hit his head on a pole, falling to the ground and crying, gripping his head tightly in his hands. Zayn gasped and ran to Louis, sitting him upright, "Are you okay, Lou-bear?"  
Louis only cried loudly in return, pissing his pants a little, the front of his pants having a wet patch on them. Zayn hugged Louis tightly, stroking the crying boy's hair, "Shhhh, it's okay... Liam, I need some help over here!" Zayn called.  
Niall whined and wet his pants as well, kicking his legs and sticking his thumb in his mouth. Harry gasped at this and got up, feeling himself lose his grip. He tried to make it to the bathroom, but tripped over his shoe laces, falling flat on his face and pissing all over himself, whimpering and crying.  
Liam went over to Louis and Zayn, comforting Louis by rubbing his back, "Shhh..." He kissed Louis' head, and Louis calmed down, cooing happily and giggling, "See, you're alright! Poor thing was just scared, huh?" Louis nodded, cooing and babbling happily to Liam and Zayn.  
Niall cooed and crawled over to Harry, "Yew otay, bubba?" He asked, his childish vocabulary developing.  
Harry shook his head, whimpering and turning onto his back, his pants and some of his shirt being soaked in his warm urine. He cried loudly, his mental age now being two or three. Hearing his 'big bubba' Harry cry so loudly scared poor Niall, who was mentally a few months old. He whimpered and his lower lip trembled, messing his pants a little and backing up from Harry and sobbing loudly, even more loud than Harry (but hey, when isn't Niall louder than everyone else?).  
Liam went over to Harry, lifting him up and comforting him, "Shhh.... Zayn, we've got a really big problem," He said, seeing Harry not calm down almost instantly, like Louis did. Zayn nodded in agreement, going over to Niall and lifting him up, gagging a little at the smell of the irish boy's messy pants.   
"We need to get you changed, little one!" Zayn said, carrying Niall to the bathroom and laying him down on a diaper changing station they had in the bathrooms. He reached into a pantry under the sinks and found a diaper and some wipes and powder. He cleaned the little blonde boy quickly, then taped a diaper onto him. It was a baby diaper, so it barely fit Niall. Zayn knew it wouldn't hold much if Niall had to go again, so he helped Liam clean up Louis and Harry and they went to the store, buying the boys adult-sized diapers, as well as a few pacifiers for Niall, since they figured he'd want one soon, seeing as he's a few months old. After they bought the things they needed, they took the boys home and started changing them.  
Harry squirmed and kicked during his change, not wanting to be put in diapers at all, "I a bwig boy! No nappies! No-no-no!"  
"But you'll have accident's, sweetheart!" Liam said, "You don't wanna go wee-wee on the floor, do you?"  
Harry thought for a moment, "No..."  
"That's what I thought," Liam said, taping the diaper onto Harry. Harry sat up and pouted, sticking his thumb in his mouth. "Ah-ah-ah!" Liam stuck a pacifier in Harry's mouth, "I don't think so! No thumb sucking, okay? Use a dummy, they're much better."  
Harry nodded, sucking on the pacifier and cooing softly. Just then, Louis started whimpering, rubbing his diaper, making it crinkle.  
"What now, sweetie?" Zayn asked, stroking Louis' hair.  
"S-st-stwipes..." Louis whimpered softly, pointing to his diaper, "W-w-wa-wan' s-s-stwi-ipes..."  
"Oh, we don't have striped nappies, dear," Zayn said, "But I have something you might like though!"  
"W-w-wike w-wha'?" Louis asked. Zayn reached into the shopping bag and pulled out a blue striped plastic diaper cover. Louis' eyes twinkled and he cooed happily, "Stwiiipes!"  
Zayn giggled and nodded, "Yep, stripes! You can wear stripes over your nappies and you don't have to worry about getting them messy, either!" He helped Louis into the plastic cover and patted his bottom gently, "There we go!"  
Louis giggled and hugged Zayn, "Da-da!~" Zayn smiled and hugged back, rubbing Louis' back.  
Niall whined and cried, wanting attention. It wasn't fair that Louis and Harry were getting more attention! _Niall_ was the baby, after all! He kicked his legs and cried loudly, hot and angry tears falling from his eyes. Liam and Zayn went over to Niall and played with him for a while, Niall calming down after a while. Louis and Harry got in on the act as well, tickling Niall and cooing to him. Niall giggled and cooed happily, being happy with his new family.  
Niall reached out to Liam, "Dad-dy!" He pointed to Zayn, "Da-da!" Then to Louis and Harry, "Haz-za! Lou-beawr!"  
Each of the other boys smiled, playing with Niall until they all got tired and fell asleep in a heap on the floor.


End file.
